Run For Your Money
by Ricochet
Summary: The SWAT Kats decide to tick off Feral one night.


PROLOGUE TO SAGA 3  
A RUN FOR YOUR MONEY  
AUTHOR: Felicia McFurry  
EMAIL: Mel_B_52@hotmail.com  
  
  
Notes:  
About 5 years had passed between saga 2 and Saga 3. During those 5  
years, the SWAT Kats were still unable to find Ricochet and Sub-Zero was turned  
back to a normal kat. He is now a SWAT Kat with the code name ShadowKat in  
honor of his sister. During the day he is in part-time training in the Enforcers.   
Dark Kat is no where to be found, but he is constructing a major empire of  
young kats who want to bring down MegaKat City. Scorpion is still loyal to him  
but was transformed back to his normal self since Dark Kat's plans failed and he  
wanted to have no memories of it. He is now a general to Dark Kat and basically  
his second in command. The chapter starts off with ShadowKat going to a base  
which he found out to be Dark Kat's.  
  
Let's begin shall we?  
******************************************************************  
The SWAT Kats were preparing to go on their MegaKat exercise. Every  
now and then they would try to fly past Feral's Enforcers. Commander Feral had  
constructed a new base near the outskirts of the city. It was near the canyon.   
Commander Feral was so pleased by its new enhanced radar system that every time  
it could always now detect the SWAT Kats and now even he was a threat to them.   
  
But for many weeks, Razor was working on a stealth modification and now  
tonight was the night to test it out on Commander Feral. ShadowKat was already  
in the Turbokat behind Razor's seat. Razor had placed him a movable seat behind  
his seat so now ShadowKat could be with him during flights. Razor felt if  
ShadowKat wanted to be part of the Radical Squadron then he needed some  
experience, so tonight would be some excellent experience and some fun. T-Bone  
and Razor were walking up to the Turbokat, they had just returned from the  
centrifuge, as usual, Razor had passed out because T-Bone was pushing the  
envelope.   
"How's your head?" T-Bone asked and then grinned.  
"It's all alright. I'll be fine," Razor said as they walked towards the  
Turbokat.  
"I'm sorry about that, buddy," T-Bone said as he smiled.  
"Don't worry I'll get you back later," his partner replied and then grinned.  
"Ah, now you are dreaming," T-Bone said and then chuckled. Razor  
chuckled back and the twosome made their way into their seats in their jet.   
After they got into ready position, Razor looked back at ShadowKat.   
"You ready?," he asked.  
"Ready as usual," ShadowKat replied and then smirked.  
T-Bone and Razor started to flip on switches to warm up the Turbokat.   
"Our MegaKat exercises are fantastic. The day we go against MegaKat City we're  
really going to kick tail. You know?" Razor said.  
The Turbokat's engines started to warm up and then T-Bone punched the  
throttle making the Turbokat scream out of the tunnel.   
******************************************************************  
As they made their way to their destination, Shadow Kat said, "I don't  
think that New Blue Manx Project is going to happen for me. Spoke to your  
buddy, Feral. He doesn't feel I have enough fighter time to qualify."  
"And what did you say to him?," T-Bone asked.  
"Thank you very much sir good-bye," ShadowKat replied.  
"You will never change will you? And that my friend will be your  
downfall," T-Bone said. Razor gave him a mean look.  
ShadowKat slightly growled. "You know what your problem is?," he asked  
challengingly.  
"Yeah. I am always right," T-Bone replied coolly. He wouldn't let this kid  
get on his nerves that night.  
"You *think* you're always right," ShadowKat replied and then grinned.   
Razor's eyes wide. He couldn't believe that ShadowKat would try to say something  
like that to T-Bone. He feared T-Bone's reaction.  
But to his surprise, T-Bone answered, "That's deep."  
5 minutes later they were nearing Feral's radar station, the SWAT Kats  
decided to go ahead and let him know of them coming for once.   
"Hey, Commander. You still awake?" Razor asked into his CB which was  
always on the Enforcer channel.  
"Copy, SWAT Kats. We're ready and waiting. Be advised. We're going  
to catch your sorry little butts and bite down hard. You may pass that on to that  
hotshot pilot with my compliments," Feral said through his mic. He was seating at  
a console which contained a lot of computers and gadgets. Many Enforcers were  
at the computers, tracking different things while other Enforcers were hustling  
about, exchanging information.  
"Oooh. Feral is giving us attitude. You want to take a turn at that,  
buddy?," Razor asked his partner and then smirked.  
"Tell him I am going to fly this thing in one ear and out the other. He  
won't even know we were there," T-Bone replied, and then grinned.  
Razor grinned evilly back and then spoke into the CB, "Copy, Commander.  
T-Bone says if anyone can catch us, you can." Then they turned off their contact  
with Feral.  
"You ready, partner?," T-Bone asked, eager to make Feral go nuts.  
"On your command," Razor said and then smiled with the same eagerness  
as the burly pilot.   
"Go to war," T-Bone said.  
"Initiating Stealth Mode, "Razor said with glee and pushed a button on the  
console. The Turbokat's engines became silenced and their landing lights turned  
off. Then the Turbokat made noises as a thin coat of metal came out of slots that  
they had made on the Turbokat, that opened. The thin coat was all black and was  
a different type of metal which made it hard for detection. Now the TurbokaT was  
all black.  
"Commander, they've gone to Stealth Mode," an officer called out to Feral  
from his position at the console.  
"We lost them on the radar. Anybody still holding? Anybody?" Feral  
shouted, not really angry yet.  
"Got capture on their heat signature. They maybe running cold. But the  
air above ten five is cooler," Felina replied. She decided to help her uncle that  
night.  
"Descend to 400 feet AGL. Altimeter setting 3001," Razor said to his  
partner as they were now in the canyon. They were in the clouds above the radar  
station.   
"Air Speed .7 Mach, 3001. 400 Feet," T-Bone replied and then dove down  
to set the heading to that feet destination. ShadowKat looked out the canopy at  
the disappearing clouds and saw the cliffs of the canyons and how close the jet was  
approaching them. He knew now that his dad and his partner were really crazy.  
"Lost them!," Felina cried out when she saw the blip on her screen  
disappear.  
"D*mn. Well keep hunting. Keep hunting," Feral said as he constantly  
looked at the computer for any sign of them.  
"We're right below their eyes and ears. Proceed to primary target," Razor  
said to T-Bone. Sweat was rolling down his face. Only a couple of hundred feet to  
go and they would pass Feral's radar station. Beating him once and for awhile and  
proving that Razor's new modification was a success. The turbokat was basically  
now, scraping the canyon.  
"Descending to 200 feet," T-Bone replied, sweat on his face to. He was  
soo close, he gripped the stick tighter as he became more and more eager to beat  
Feral.   
Razor was watching his dimensional radar in the back seat. "Ridge coming  
up in 6 seconds."  
"I got it," T-Bone said with confidence. The turbokat flew over the ridge,  
its belly just about to touch the ridge. When they were clear their destination point.  
Razor took off his oxygen mask with joy. "Whoo! Very nicely done.  
Excellent!" he said happily to his partner.   
Feral stood back at his console, gawking. He couldn't believe it! All of that  
money into that new modern technology. Which he understood to be far more  
superior than the SWAT Kats'! He glared at the CB, which he heard the SWAT  
Kats laughing and shouting of triumph over at their end.  
"In your face, Feral!," T-Bone shouted into the CB. Feral hit the console  
with his fist in anger. He was soo ticked off!  
"Let's head home buddy," Razor said.  
T-Bone nodded and then turned back to their course that would take them  
back to their hangar. All of them were happy, this wasn't just about beating Feral  
but also to make sure that their modification was a success because if it was then  
they could use to go find Dark Kat and find Ricochet once and for all.  
Razor looked out of the canopy at the stars as they were heading back. He  
sighed and softly. Then quietly to himself he said, "That was for you, Rico."  
  
To be continued....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
